Wii Play All Week!
by unknown-grafitti-artist
Summary: Four Gaians play a Wii for seven days. Who knows what would happen on this week? K for language.


Hiya! This story is about a group of friends who play the Wii and have problems with that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gaia or any of these characters, except Kanniet and the Wii that is being used, since I'm the only one in my group of friends who has a Wii. (Note: If you don't know WW: Smooth Move, you could skip it starting from the line that says (1) to line (2) and read the results)

* * *

Chapter 1: We Got the Wii, But What Should **We** Play? 

It was a glorious day at Barton Town as usual. The sun was shining, the stores are crowding, and Gaians everywhere are having a relaxed time. A boy named Rorensu was rushing through crowds of people while carrying a rush messanger bag with something not from Gaia inside. A Moichi puppy next to him barked excitedly as if it was saying "Are we there yet?" Rorensu told the little puppy, "Don't worry Munchie, we're almost there! Be patient and I'll give you a treat." Then, soon enough, he came up to a regular-looking house. Rorensu grinned at his destination as he enters. Once he entered, a shadow with sinister eyes appeared on the ground. Rorensu immediately recognized the shadow. Behind the shadow came a blond girl dressed all in black with a disappointed mood due to his tardyness.

"It's about time. You're late," said the girl.

"Yeah, I know, Lyllia-chan. Don't get your shadow in a knot," replied Rorensu

"Well, the others are already here. Follow me," Lyllia commanded. Rorensu shrugged as he and his dog, Munchie, walked into a TV room. There, three other gaians were sitting on a couch in front of a big, LCD tv. One of the gaians was a pink-haired, pink-clothed girl; the other was a purple-haired, skater-clothed girl, and the last one was a boy that wore a checkered hat and black clothes. "You came at last! Thank God. I thought we weren't going to try it out," the boy complained.

"Well, at least the Wii finally came at last, Blahstickman. No need for complaining," the purple-haired girl stated.

"Well, Kanniet, just because it's YOUR Wii doesn't mean we have to follow YOUR rules," Blahstickman said, smaking Kanniet at the back of the head.

"Give me a break..," Kanniet sighed as she rubbed her head.

"Hey, at least everybody's here. We should have fun!", the pink-haired girl said.

"Yeah, I agree with Hera-chan. She doesn't complain much, or hit people!", Rorensu said as he unpacked Kanniet's Wii.

Hera Hestia nodded in agreement as everybody started to set up the Wii.

------------------------------------

After minutes of cables and channel problems, the Wii was finally set up and ready for four Wiimotes to be used. Everybody then took a seat, grabbed one Wiimote for each other (Hera Hestia shared with her brother, Rorensu), and started to play Wii Sports. The only problem they have is what game to play.

"Let's play baseball!", Kanniet suggested.

"But I want to play bowling!", Rorensu said.

"Come on, how about we play golf," Lyllia wanted.

"But what about tennis?", Hera asked.

"Why should we play that crap? We should play boxing!", Blahstickman commented.

"Ok... Since we can't decide what to play, I know how to settle it," Kanniet said.

"How?", everyone asked in unison.

"We'll play Survival in my WarioWare: Smooth Moves game. Whoever wins picks the game!"

------------------------------------------

"Hey!", Blahstickman said as we started.

"What is it, Stickman?", Lyllia asked.

"Kanniet knows all the microgames, so that's unfair."

"Erm... You made a point. But I kinda suck at some of them, but yeah. So if I win, we do another round without me. Happy?", Kanniet said, trying to be fair.

"All right," Blahstickman said in satisfaction.

-------------------------------------------(1)

It was Hera's turn first. She held the Wiimote using 'the remote control' style and spinned it so that the jumprope in the game swung. She won, so next was Lyllia's turn. She used 'the big cheese' and jumped and jumped to win. She did and the Wiimote was passed to Blahstickman. He used 'the elephant' and answered the question 'is 26 years in the past 1921?' with a nod. He got it right and it went to Rorensu. He does 'the chaffeur (spelling correct?)' and sorted the water animals with the desert animal. He accidentaly lost when he put a crab in the desert. Then, it went to Kanniet. she used 'the discard' and quickly picked the Wiimote up to slice the pants off a ninja.

Round and round the Wiimote was passed, until one person was left and won...

-------------------------------------------(2)

... It was Lyllia.

"Woot! I won!", she yelled in joy as she started to dance and high-five Rorensu and Hera Hestia.

"I choose bowling instead of golf. Now, let's play!"

* * *

Next chapter will be about Wii Bowling and a visit from Rorensu's Guardian. Sayonara! 


End file.
